Teasing
by Relliana
Summary: Kira thinks Athrun is too horny, and that he can't keep his hands off of him for an entire day.  Athrun is determined to prove otherwise, but Kira's not making it easy for him.  AsuKira pairing, smut.


I started this almost a year ago when I rewatched GSD for the millionth time. I don't even remember where this idea came from... I've been pretty inactive for a little over a year now, so I wanted to become more active, and decided to finish this! It was actually going to be more explicit, but after not writing smut for so long, it got kinda hard.

And hei look, more conversation than I usually write! I need to improve on that.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, BL, smut. Boy x boy pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

* * *

><p>As Kira sat at the table snacking on some food, he felt arms snake around his neck and a head rest upon his. He leaned his head back slightly to smile up at the emerald eyes hovering above him.<p>

"What is it, Athrun?"

"Just felt like being close." Athrun buried his nose in Kira's hair, lightly taking in the smell.

"It's hard to eat like this, Athrun." Kira let out a small whine as he tried to pull himself forward, only to be pulled back.

"Food can wait." Athrun moved his lips to Kira's ear and placed a small kiss.

"Nnngh, Athrun, not now." Face a light shade of pink, Kira stuck out his bottom lip into a small pout.

"Just for a little bit, Kira." Athrun pressed his lips to Kira's neck, pleased at the sound he heard emitted from Kira's lips.

"No, Athrun, stop it." He commanded, but not strictly. At this, Athrun's hold around him tightened. "Can't you control your hormones, Athrun?" He closed his eyes and frowned.

"I can."

"No you can't, you're always horny." Kira turned to glare at him.

"I am not!" Quick to defend himself, Athrun pulled away, glaring back.

"Then, if you _can_ control your hormones and you're not _always _horny, keep your hands off me for the rest of the day. Not even a kiss is allowed!" Kira stood up, challenging Athrun.

"Fine, I will!" With that, Athrun turned and walked off to his room with a harsh step.

Behind his back, Kira smirked. He wouldn't let Athrun keep his word so easily. He was going to make it hard for him to stop from ravishing his body. Very hard.

After a couple hours had passed, Athrun emerged from his room, cooled down. He was going to keep his word, no matter what. He wanted to show Kira that he was more than just a horny boy.

He noticed brown spikes poking over the top of the couch. He walked over and took a seat on the far side of the couch, and took a look at his boyfriend. A gasp escaped Athrun's lips at what he was wearing.

Tight enough to show off his toned body, but loose enough to leave some to the imagination, the black shirt Kira wore was undone at the top, exposing his muscular, tanned chest. The two bottom buttons were undone as well, showing off Kira's low-riding pants, that seemed as if they would slip off his slender hips at any moment. Athrun felt blood rushing south as his mouth opened and closed a few times, eyes wide.

His body was screaming to take Kira right then and there, and have his way with him.

He looked up to see Kira smirking seductively at him, and turned quickly away, violently shaking his head and trying to erase his dirty thoughts. He wouldn't let Kira get to him! The damn tease knew just how to make Athrun react. Athrun refused to let this get the best of him. He turned his eyes towards the TV, glaring at it.

Kira chuckled to himself, knowing just how much of a reaction he was causing in Athrun. However, this was only the beginning. The main course had yet to be served.

Kira took a peek at Athrun, noticing his eyes dart away. With a new idea in his head, he stood up. Having caught Athrun's attention, Kira began to walk to the kitchen, swaying his hips ever so slightly, knowing Athrun would be watching how low his pants were riding, and his ass as it moved.

"Damn it!"

Kira smirked hearing Athrun curse. This was getting entertaining. Once in the kitchen, he went straight to his destination: the freezer. Opening it, he found the object he was looking for much to his enjoyment. Grabbing the pint of ice cream, he found a spoon, and went back to the couch where Athrun sat. He was going to serve a hard blow while he had Athrun already excited.

He leaned back into the cushion and took the lid off his treat. He dipped the spoon in slowly, darting his tongue out for a small taste. He softly closed his eyes as he put just the tip of the spoon in his mouth, savouring the flavour longer than necessary to gain Athrun's attention. Once he was sure he had it, he dipped the spoon back in for a bigger bite. Bringing the treat to his lips, he ran his tongue over his top lip and teeth slowly, and winked at Athrun. His tongue darted out to taste the off-white cream. He inserted the entire end of the spoon into his mouth, scraping off a thin layer of the cream with his bottom lip as he pulled it out, sending a teasing look to Athrun. He allowed some melted cream to run down his chin. Athrun's lower section was screaming in pain. He wanted, _needed_, to lick that cream running down Kira's chin and capture his mouth. Athrun began to lean forward, enticed by Kira's acts, only to stop once more as he saw Kira wipe his chin with his knuckle, and proceed to lick the creamy digit clean, leaving a small trail of saliva connected to his tongue as he finished. Kira narrowed his eyes as he smirked to Athrun.

Athrun forced himself back. He would not lose. He would not lose against Kira's dirty tactics. He closed his eyes and sighed, but the pain of his arousal forced him to once again look back at Kira. He regretted it as he saw Kira lick the length of the spoon holding the cream, circling his tongue around it, and bringing it into his mouth. _Dammit, why can't he be doing that to my-!_ Athrun immediately cut off his thoughts and stood up, back to Kira. If he watched any longer, he would end up jumping Kira right then and there. He stalked off to his room for the second time that day.

After Athrun left, Kira smiled to himself. He had almost won, and was confident he would. One more move would push Athrun over the edge, and it was going to be a damn good finish. Kira decided he would wait for things to cool down before using his final card as he put his treat back into the freezer.

Athrun ventured back into the living room again after some time. He sat on the couch, looking at anything but Kira. While he refused to let Kira win, he knew if he avoided him the entire time, it would be no different than accepting his own loss. He tried to get into whatever was showing on TV, but deemed it to be boring. He looked over his shoulder at Kira, and turned away quickly. He was still wearing those damn sexy clothes!

"Hey, Athrun?" Athrun jumped as Kira spoke suddenly.

He looked at Kira and swallowed nervously before answering, "...Yes, Kira?"

"It's getting late, so I was thinking of making dinner. Is there anything you want?" He smiled innocently as he asked.

"Huh?" Athrun was floored. After the show today, the last thing he expected was for Kira to say something casual. He knew he looked ridiculous with his mouth hanging open, but this time Kira had gotten him.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said!" Athrun cut him off quickly. "How about something light then? I'm not too hungry."

"Alright." Kira flashed him a smile, looking innocent again. Athrun was becoming wary, but decided to put his worries aside till after dinner.

During dinner they made small talk, all the while Athrun growing more suspicious of Kira as he did nothing. He feared Kira was planning something big.

"I'm going to go ahead and take a shower first, alright, Athrun?" Kira stood up from the table and gave Athrun that innocent smile one more. Athrun was beginning to think his worries were all for nothing. Maybe Kira _had_ given up? He nodded towards his boyfriend and went towards the couch as Kira headed for the shower.

A while later, Athrun heard the spray from the shower cut off. He heard small footsteps a minute later, and turned to greet Kira.

Athrun's mouth dropped as he regretted turning around immediately. Kira was wearing nothing but shorts, with a towel around his neck. Water dripped from his brown locks onto his skin, and slowly traced his chest and stomach on the way down. Athrun swallowed slowly, eyes following the driplets of water. His eyes traveled to Kira's face, to see his eyes narrowed and glazed over, lips slightly apart in a tiny smirk, begging Athrun to come get him.

Athrun's hormones finally snapped. He got up quickly and made long strides towards Kira, snatching his lips up as soon as he could. Kira gasped slightly at Athrun's eagerness, and Athrun took that chance to slip his tongue into Kira's hot, wet mouth. Kira leaned back against the wall, wrapping his arms around Athrun's shoulders and pulling him further into the kiss. Athrun put his hands on either side of Kira's slim waist and leaned into the kiss, battling Kira's tongue for dominance.

Athrun pulled back to breathe, and stared into Kira's glazed over violet eyes. He leaned in towards Kira's ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Bed. Now."

Kira complied happily, pushing himself off the wall, and allowing Athrun to lead him to their bedroom. Athrun shoved Kira down roughly on the bed as soon as their legs touched it, immediately pinning the shorter boy beneath him.

"A-Athru-" Kira was cut off by a pair of lips rough on his. He moaned into the kiss as Athrun brushed his knee between his legs and allowed the invading tongue back in.

Athrun let his hands roam all over Kira's body, slowly tracing the muscle definition in his chest and abs with his fingers, and caressing Kira's sides. He pulled away from the kiss once more to start tracing the other's jaw with his lips. Athrun left light kisses across his jawline, and moved down his neck, where he become more aggressive. He nipped at a sensitive spot, eliciting a gasp from Kira, and sucked lightly on the reddened area. Athrun lowered his lips further, and latched his lips onto the collarbone that jutted out ever so slightly, leaving more hickeys down Kira's neckline. Kira groaned, fisting one of his hands into his lover's hair, the other digging into his back.

Athrun's hands slipped to the hem of Kira's shorts as his kisses trailed further down his chest and stomach. Athrun tugged at the shorts and underwear as Kira lifted his bottom half up and pulled them off. The cool rush of air to his lower half caused Kira to gasp again. Kira leaned into Athrun's body heat, wanting, needing more contact. Athrun moved up again to claim Kira's lips in a passionate kiss once more. As their tongues swirled and fought each other in another heated battle for dominance, Kira let his hands travel down to start removing Athrun's shirt. He pulled the article of clothing quickly up, brushing his fingers against hot skin, and discarded the shirt to the floor.

Athrun took one of his hands from around the smaller boy and grabbed the other's member. He began pumping it slowly, pleased when Kira began moaning and panting at the contact. Kira dug his nails into Athrun's back, begging for Athrun to pump faster. As he felt himself nearing a climax, the warmth around his member disappeared. He whined at the loss of heat, but then noticed Athrun began removing his own pants and underwear. Athrun kissed him on the lips once more before opening the drawer next to their bed and pulling out a bottle of lube.

Athrun took the lid off slowly, squirting it onto his fingers at an antagonizing slow pace, teasing Kira. He smothered three fingers with the liquid-like content, and made his way back on top of Kira. With his dry hand, Athrun cupped Kira's cheek and kissed him slowly, using his other hand to spread Kira's legs. He broke the kiss to stare into Kira's dazzling violet eyes as he covered his entrance with the content on his fingers, and slowly pushed the first digit in. Kira squirmed in slight discomfort, wanting Athrun to hurry up.

"This is payback for earlier, Kira." Athrun whispered lowly into his ear, and moved his finger about inside Kira.

"A... Athrun, hurry.. up." Kira panted out, wanting Athrun inside him immediately.

"So you can tease, but not take a tease? That's not very fair, Kira." Athrun smirked against Kira's ear, licking it as he spoke.

"Nnnngh, Athrun..." Kira begged with his eyes. "Take me... now... please."

Athrun let out a small laugh against Kira and inserted a second finger. He picked up the pace with his fingers, entering in and out at a faster pace, and soon inserting a third. He pulled his fingers out soon and positioned himself at Kira's entrance. "Well, since the Princess is begging so much, I guess I can't let her down."

"A-Athrun! I'm not a-" His words were cut off as Athrun thrust into him, causing him to yell out. His hands flew to Athrun's back, gripping him tightly as he curled into the body above him. As the initial pain settled, Kira moved his hips to signal Athrun to continue. Athrun pulled out slowly, then thrust hard into Kira, making the boy cry out in pleasure. He continued at a steady rythm, thrusting in and out of the smaller boy beneath him.

"Ath..run.. Faster, Athrun!" Kira clawed fiercely at Athrun's back as the pace picked up. Kira thrust his hips upward to match pace with Athrun's thrusts, moaning and yelling in pleasure. Athrun lifted Kira's hips higher, and thrust in harder. Kira screamed and arched his back in response, the feeling of pleasure intensified. Athrun thrust into that spot over and over, sending Kira over the edge.

"A-Ahrun!" Kira yelled one final time before releasing all over their stomachs. With a few final thrusts, the tightly clenched muscles inside Kira forced Athrun into coming as well.

Athrun collapsed onto Kira after finishing, slowly pulling out. He brought his hand up to Kira's cheek and planted his lips lightly on his forehead before moving to Kira's side.

Kira curled into Athrun's side and rested his head on his chest. "I told you you couldn't stop being horny for a day."

Athrun laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"And you can't stop being sexy for a day."

Owari~

* * *

><p>It took me like... 3 days to get that smut scene done, whoops.<p> 


End file.
